


SAMURAI JACK BLACK MEGA BIGGY REVENGE PART TWO

by MasterDongSnatcha0



Category: Samurai Jack - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterDongSnatcha0/pseuds/MasterDongSnatcha0
Summary: Black jack goes inside jack black





	SAMURAI JACK BLACK MEGA BIGGY REVENGE PART TWO

AFTER THE EVENT SAMURAI JACK OFF FIGHTS THE PLASTIC THOTS THE LITTLE PANDA FIGHTER RAPED PO THE DRAGON COC 

OH MR POLARIS MY DICK IS RISING

 

PANKATA WHO IS THIS GIN GUY

MASTER CHIN YOU SEE HES LIKE MY MODERN SEX INSTRUCTER

 

GODAMMIT PANDAKA

SAMURAI COC RISES MAGIC DING DONG SWORD 

PANKADA CANT EVEN FUCKING FIGHT

HERE GIVE THESE A GOOD WAS (as Polaris gives pankada his revenge dildo) 

I NEED THEM NICE AND FRESH FOR THE FUC

THAT JOOJ

MASTER CHIN MOLESTEDME AS A CHILD SAYS PANCOCKADA 

 

AKU IS GETTING CONFUSED HE MUST UNLEASH HOS SUPER SMASH DICK  
IAM THE GREAT AKU AND YOU ARE FUKING STUPID

AKKKKKUUUUUUUUU

SAYS SAMurai JACKBLACK

 

SKIPPER COMES IN SAYING

 

YOU CANT SAY THE WORD BLACK SAYS SKIPPER

IAM GONNA SKIP

 

KOWASKI ANALASES WE LIVE IN A BIGGY SOCIETY 

 

T POSE FOR JIMBO SAYS KOWASKI

 

AKU GETS MEGA TRIGGERED HE DHOOTS LAZERS DESTROYING THE LANDSCAPES

 

INVADER ZOOZ COMES IN SHOOTING AT AKUUUU

 

“YOUR GONNA FUCKING CHERISH YA TWAT”

 

Says ZIM

 

“SUCK MY PIXELATED BLACK AKU DICK YA CLUB SQUARE ALIEN FAF”

Says AKU

 

“ILL RUPTURE YOUR FUCKING ANYS WITH MY MASSIVE BIGGY BEAST DICK”

ZIM SHOOTS HIS BEAM AT AKU 

 

SPYRO COMES IN THAN (YTP DUMBASS SPYRO ACCIDENTALLY TOUCHS THE BEAM AND GROWS A HUGE DICK

 

THE LITTLE CONDOM FIGHTER EATS SPYROS DICK AND RAPES HIM TILL HE DIES

 

HE BLOWS UP

 

PANKADA YOU FUCKING DUMVASS

SAYS MR POLARIS

WAT SAYS PANKADA

YOU DO REMEMBER TO WASH MY COCK DO YA 

OOHHHHHHHHHH

 

IF YOU ARE AFTAID

AKU KILLS MR POOLARIS

 

MASTER CHIN SAVE ME

 

HIS SEX INSSTRICTER CUMS ON AKU TILL TURNS WHITE HES NOW ASHI

 

ASHI YOU TRAITOR 

SAYS SAMURAI BLACK JACK

 

ASHI COMMOTS DIE 

END

 

Vandimer wakes up after his shots

 

WHAT THE FU-

 

End


End file.
